A large number of shelves or shelving systems are known, whose individual parts, such as vertical posts, side ladders or struts and shelf bottoms are connected to each other by means of different fastening types, for instance by welding or screwing. Such shelves usually present several vertical posts on the shelf corner points to which one or several horizontal shelf bottoms are fastened at certain vertical distances on which objects are stored.
The shortcoming of such shelves or shelving systems is that said elements cannot be disassembled any longer depending on the type of connection nor adapted to suit the users' requirements. Thus, said shelves or shelving systems still present a high stability, however the variation in size and number of the shelf bottoms in the shelf or shelving system is strongly limited. Moreover, these shelves or shelving systems are difficult to transport due to the space required by the fixed connection.
Moreover, a large number of shelves or shelving systems are known, in which the shelving parts, such as shelf bottoms, vertical posts, struts etc. are joined for example using groove-spring-connections. With certain systems, the supporting boards are simply laid on stays or pins on the struts. This provides high instability of the shelving system. Screwed shelves or shelving systems which are connected by special connection elements can only be assembled or disassembled at great expense so that said people in charge have assembly or disassembly problems.
Document WO 03/028506 A1 discloses a shelving system for storing and archiving objects, substantially comprising at least one shelf with rectangular cross section, to whose corner points vertical posts are arranged, whereas between two front vertical posts, horizontal struts can be mounted for fastening shelf bottoms provided with a downward directed front tab and the vertical posts present recesses for accommodating pairs of hooks on the struts, said hooks being spaced apart vertically and horizontally as well as directed downwards. The downward directed front tab of the shelf bottom is clenched between the strut and the vertical posts of the shelf which support said strut in a clamping manner.
Commonly vehicle owners store their summer and/or winter wheels or tires not at home, but for instance at tire or car dealers. Wheels or tires are there stored in shelves. Over the last years, due to the development of the automotive industry, i.e. the tendency to produce larger and more powerful and hence heavier motor vehicles, the wheels have become wider and larger. This sets new requirements to the storage shelves, in particular as regards size, dimensions and stability. Fuel for motor vehicles can be predicted to become scarcer and more expensive in the future. Vehicles are equipped with alternative drive systems, for example with electric motor and heavy batteries, so that the vehicles and hence the wheels as well as the tires may become larger and heavier. On the other hand, the motor vehicles may also become lighter to save on driving energy, so that the wheels and tires become smaller and narrower.
Wheels and tires are however stored in storage compartments, whereas the sizes and dimensions of the compartments are usually always identical. This has considerable shortcomings in terms of usage of the existing room as well as of the size and design of the shelves.
For storing of the wheels and tires in the compartmented shelves, no more than 4 of them stand side by side usually. The storing of 4 items in pairs, hence 2 side by side and 2 behind one another in so-called knockdown shelves and 4 items behind one another in so-called magazine shelves is known. Every compartment has consequently its corresponding width. I.e. when storing small wheels and tires, the size of the compartment is not fully used and storage room is wasted. In contrast, when storing large wheels and tires, the space requirement in the existing shelf compartments is not sufficient for instance for a wheel set. Additionally, the vehicle wheels and tires are prone to fall for instance when the compartments are too big, because said wheels and tires have a tendency to tip over to one side or to roll away sideways since the rim, due to its asymmetrical construction in its cross-section, is heavier on one side than on the other side.
Accordingly, it is desirable to individually adjust the compartments accordingly to the requested wheel and tire widths or sizes and to adapt the storing of the wheels and tires according to the parameters.